Hurricane
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: The hurricane is about to hit four cities and everyone are preparing for it. Rated M due to nudity. No flames and bad reviews allowed.
1. Chapter 1

It is a windy day today for Safety Queen and her friends. They are heading home after school with her mom as a matter of fact. They are going to find out why the wind is blowing today. They will watch the weather to find out on TV. Let's hope that Safety Queen and her friends gets home in time.

"See you later, Andrew" said Safety Queen. "We are going home today"

"Okay, Queen" said Andrew. "Stay safe because the wind is blowing hard"

"That is scary, Andrew" said Safety Queen. "We will watch the weather on TV to find out"

At home, Safety Queen and her mom takes their jacket and hangs them with the coat rack.

"We're home, dad" said Safety Queen.

"How was school, Queen?" Her dad asked.

"It was good, dad" said Safety Queen. "The wind is blowing hard right now"

"I know, Queen" said her dad. "That is why I am watching the weather to see what's going on"

They saw a wind blowing inside the news studio on TV.

"Can you please close the door?" The anchorman asked.

The crew closed it and locks it as the anchorman begins the weather.

"Good evening, we are following this weather report" said the anchorman. "We are informed that the hurricane is approaching"

"Hurricanes looks scary, Queen" said her dad.

"I know, dad" said Safety Queen.

"For more about the hurricane, we go to chief meteorologist Sal Soaker" said the anchorman.

"Thank you, sir" said Sal. "Now I have been tracking the hurricane this afternoon"

"What is a hurricane, Queen?" Her dad asked.

"It is a storm that has a lot of wind and rain" said Safety Queen.

"If the hurricane keeps towards us, it could hit our city" said Sal. "Then, it would towards Canterlot where the Equestria Girls lives for about half hour and then after that, it would go a city where Diana and Sue and their friends lives"

"We better be prepared for the hurricane, everyone" said her dad.

"We will have an update as soon as it becomes available" said Sal.

Her dad turns off the TV and preparing for the hurricane. See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. Preparing for the Hurricane

Safety Queen and her family are getting ready to prepare for the hurricane. The hurricane for the one that will hit is Adam. They are going stay in the shelter as a matter of fact. They will come out once the hurricane passes the city. Hurricane Adam will be in the city for a while. Let's hope that Safety Queen and her family goes to the shelter.

"Everyone, we are going to prepare for the hurricane" said her dad.

"What's the name of the hurricane, dad?" Safety Queen asked.

"It's hurricane Adam, Queen" said her dad. "This may be a strong hurricane than the other two"

"I know one hurricane hits New Orleans and damages a lot of buildings" said her mom.

"That was sad, mom" said Safety Queen.

"It sure was, Queen" said her mom. "We are going to protect to ourselves"

They saw lightning and raining with wind blowing outside of the window.

"Hurricane Adam is here" said her dad. "We better get to the shelter"

They went downstairs and her dad closes the door.

"We're in the shelter now" said her dad.

"We are going to stay in the shelter during the storm, Queen" said her mom.

"I know, mom" said Safety Queen. "I don't want to stay in my room"

"That is true, Queen" said her mom. "We brought everything from your room"

"I don't want to leave the pogo stick over there, mom" said Safety Queen. "If I do, the wind would come and blow it away"

"That is why we brought it to the shelter, Queen" said her mom. "In fact, the pogo stick is yours"

"Thanks, mom" said Safety Queen. "You are my favorite mom"

"Anytime, Queen" said her mom. "We will leave the shelter when hurricane Adam is gone"

"Okay, mom" said Safety Queen. "I am tired now"

"We can sleep in the shelter, Queen" said her mom. "After all, we had dinner before hurricane Adam comes"

"I am sleepy, mom" said Safety Queen.

"Good night, Queen" said her mom.

Safety Queen and her mom are now falling asleep in the shelter. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	3. Hurricane Adam arrives

Safety Queen and her family are already being entering the shelter. They saw some wind and rain as hurricane Adam almost approaches them as a matter of fact. They will be staying inside the shelter until hurricane Adam passes by. They will do some activities during the storm until they are getting tired. Let's hope that they can stay in the shelter.

"Mom, we have already brought everything before the storm comes" said Safety Queen.

"I know, honey, we are going to be protected ourselves" said her mom. "We are safe in the shelter by the way"

"We will be in there until hurricane Adam passes by" said her dad.

"Okay, dad" said Safety Queen. "Everything is going to be okay"

"Queen, you are my daughter" said her mom.

"Thanks, mom" said Safety Queen. "We can do a coloring book"

"That sounds like a good idea, Queen" said her brother. "I have several coloring books that we can draw"

Outside, hurricane Adam is now towards them as in Safety Queen and her friends. The wind blows harder, the rain drops down faster and the lightning struck the city as the power went out.

"Queen, the power is out" said her dad.

"We have some candles, dad" said Safety Queen. "We have brought them in case the power goes out"

"That is wonderful, Queen" said her dad. "We better light the candles up"

He lids them up and he blows the match.

"We have a little light now, Queen" said her mom.

"That is good, mom" said Safety Queen. "I am getting tired already"

"I have a blanket and a pillow, Queen" said her dad.

"Thanks, dad" said Safety Queen. "You are my favorite"

"Anytime, Queen" said her dad. "We will wake you up when the storm is gone"

"Okay, dad" said Safety Queen.

She took off her glasses and covers herself with a blanket.

"Good night, mom and dad" said Safety Queen.

"Good night, Queen" said her parents.

"She is fast asleep" said her mom.

Safety Queen is now falling asleep as well as her parents. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	4. Evacuating

Hurricane Adam has been approached the city where Safety Queen and her friends live. They are going to evacuate during the hurricane as a matter of fact. Safety Queen and her family doesn't know what city will they stay during the evacuation. They will try to find a better place to stay. Let's hope that Safety Queen and her family finds a good city.

"Queen, we have to get out of the city since the hurricane is here" said her dad.

"Okay, dad" said Safety Queen. "I already brought the pogo stick and my helmet and my cape"

"That is my daughter" said her dad. "Come on now, let's go to the car"

They went to the car and left the city as everyone are evacuating.

"That hurricane looks bad, dear" said her mom.

"It sure was" said her dad. "We are going to be okay"

"We are now" said her mom. "In fact, we are out of the city"

"I wonder where we go now?" Her dad asked.

"There is a sign that says Canterlot 345 miles away" said her mom.

"That sounds like a good city" said her dad. "Canterlot is where the Equestria Girls live"

"They have good places such as Canterlot High, Crystal Prep and Sugarcube Corner" said her mom.

"Here we come, Canterlot" said her dad.

At Canterlot, they saw the reads Welcome to Canterlot.

"Here we are, Queen" said her dad. "Canterlot"

"There's the Equestria Girls, dad" said Safety Queen.

"Hello, sir" said Sunset Shimmer. "Welcome to Canterlot. I'm Sunset Shimmer and it's nice to see you here"

"Thank you, Sunset" said her dad. "Hurricane Adam has approached our city and we decided to come here"

"That sounds good, sir" said Sunset Shimmer. "Come on, I will introduce to my friends"

"What is it, Sunset?" Twilight asked.

"Safety Queen is here to stay with us" said Sunset Shimmer. "This is Twilight"

"Hi, Queen" said Twilight. "Nice to meet you"

"Thank you, Twilight" said Safety Queen.

Safety Queen is happy to see Twilight and Sunset Shimmer. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	5. Rainbow Dash

Safety Queen and her family have recently entered Canterlot as hurricane Adam hits her city. She already meets Twilight and Sunset Shimmer as a matter of fact. Safety Queen will get to meet Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash is the best soccer player in Canterlot and plays the guitar. Let's hope that Safety Queen and her family will get to see Rainbow Dash.

"That was nice to see Twilight and Sunset, dad" said Safety Queen.

"That is true, Queen" said her dad. "We just evacuate before hurricane Adam comes"

"Sunset, who is that blue girl?" Safety Queen asked.

"That is Rainbow Dash, Queen" said Sunset Shimmer. "She is going to talk to you"

"Hi, Rainbow Dash" said Safety Queen.

"Hi, Queen" said Rainbow Dash. "Nice to meet you"

"I am here in Canterlot since hurricane Adam is about to hit my town" said Safety Queen.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Queen" said Rainbow Dash. "In fact, I am the best athletic in Equestria"

"That's great, Rainbow Dash" said Safety Queen. "What sport do you play?"  
"I play soccer" said Rainbow Dash. "I had a one-on-one with Twilight when she doesn't know how to play"

"Did she learn now?" Safety Queen asked.

"She sure did, Queen" said Rainbow Dash. "We won the world cup in Brazil after we defeat Sunset Shimmer and her old friends"

"She was bad at the time" said Safety Queen.

"I'm glad that she wasn't the MVP" said Rainbow Dash. "I'm the most valuable player in soccer"

"I have never played soccer before" said Safety Queen. "In fact, my parents watched it"

"That's sounds cool, Queen" said Rainbow Dash. "You don't have to play since you're not a soccer player"

"My principal was the soccer coach until he announces his retirement" said Safety Queen.

"Luna is the coach for our team" said Rainbow Dash. "We hope that we can win another world cup"

"I hope you had fun" said Safety Queen. "It was nice to chat with you"

"Thanks, Queen" said Rainbow Dash.

They are hugging at each other. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	6. Rarity

Safety Queen is now getting ready to meet Rarity. She already seen Twilight, Sunset Shimmer and Rainbow Dash as a matter of fact. Rarity is the fashion designer in Canterlot and she works in Carousel Boutique. Rarity is going to make a new dress for Safety Queen and she will give it to her. Let's hope that Safety Queen meets Rarity.

"That was great to see Rainbow Dash, dad" said Safety Queen.

"She was the best athletic in Canterlot" said her dad.

"Sunset, who is this white girl?" Safety Queen asked.

"That is Rarity, Queen" said Sunset Shimmer. "She is a designer in Canterlot"

"Hi, Rarity" said Safety Queen.

"Hi, darling" said Rarity. "What brings you here?"

"Hurricane Adam is towards our city" said Safety Queen. "We decided to come to Canterlot for a bit"

"That's nice of you, Queen" said Rarity. "I want you to come to my Carousel Boutique"

"Okay, Rarity" said Safety Queen. "We can go there"

At Carousel Boutique, Safety Queen and Rarity went inside and makes her a new dress.

"When the new dress is ready, be sure to try them on" said Rarity.

"I sure will, Rarity" said Safety Queen. "I am being patient right now"

"That's nice of you, Queen" said Rarity. "I think the dress is ready"

"Can I try it on, Rarity?" Safety Queen asked.

"Sure, you can, Queen" said Rarity.

She went to the dressing room and puts on her new dress and came out.

"What do you think, Queen?" Rarity asked.

"I think it looks perfect, Rarity" said Safety Queen.

"I'm glad you like it, Queen" said Rarity. "Of course, you can put your regular clothes back on"

"Thanks, Rarity" said Safety Queen.

She puts her regular clothes back on and left the dressing room.

"Rarity, this is the best dress that I like" said Safety Queen.

"I hope you do, Queen" said Rarity. "It was nice to see you"

"I have to go now, Rarity" said Safety Queen.

"Bye, Queen" said Rarity. "I hope we meet again"

Safety Queen is now leaving Carousel Boutique. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	7. Fluttershy

Safety Queen have already met Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer and Rarity. The next Equestria Girl that Safety Queen will meet is Fluttershy. She is good at taking care of animals as a matter of fact. Fluttershy also have a pet bunny named Angel. She works at the Animal Rescue Center. Let's hope that Safety Queen will meet Fluttershy.

"That was nice to see Rarity, dad" said Safety Queen.

"She has a store, Queen" said her dad. "Carousel Boutique is the place where she worked at"

"That is true, dad" said Safety Queen. "She is nice"

"Queen, I want to meet the yellow girl" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Who is she, Sunset?" Safety Queen asked.

"This is Fluttershy, Queen" said Sunset Shimmer. "She has a pet name Angel and works at the Animal Rescue Center"

"Hi, Queen" said Fluttershy. "It's nice to see you"

"Great to see you, Fluttershy" said Safety Queen. "Can you take me to the Animal Rescue Center?"

"Sure, Queen" said Fluttershy. "Follow me"

At the Animal Rescue Center, Fluttershy and Safety Queen got out of the car and went inside.

"Here we are, Queen" said Fluttershy. "This is the place where I worked at"

"I like this place, Fluttershy" said Safety Queen.

They saw a bunny in his cage.

"Who is that, Fluttershy?" Safety Queen asked.

"This is Angel, Queen" said Fluttershy. "He is annoying and I locked him in his cage"

"He won't be going anywhere, Fluttershy" said Safety Queen.

"That is true, Queen" said Fluttershy. "In fact, I have the key so he won't get it"

"I agree with you, Fluttershy" said Safety Queen. "The Animal Rescue Center is an animal shelter"

"You're right, Queen" said Fluttershy. "I worked here as a volunteer"

"Can I help with you, Fluttershy?" Safety Queen asked.

"Sure, Queen" said Fluttershy.

After that, Safety Queen exits the Animal Rescue Center.

"Thank you for taking me here, Fluttershy" said Safety Queen.

"Anytime, Queen" said Fluttershy. "Have a great day"

"Bye, Fluttershy" said Safety Queen.

She went to the car with her dad and left. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	8. Celestia and Luna

Safety Queen is getting ready to see the principals of Canterlot High, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna. She already met, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Twilight and Sunset Shimmer as a matter of fact. Celestia and Luna works at Canterlot High where the Equestria Girls goes to school at. Let's hope that Safety Queen will get to meet Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna.

"I like to see your friends, Twilight" said Safety Queen.

"I'm glad you did, Queen" said Twilight. "I want you to come to Canterlot High"

"What's Canterlot High?" Safety Queen.

"It's a school where me and the girls went" said Twilight. "Let's go now, Queen"

At Canterlot High, Safety Queen and Twilight went inside and heads to the principal's office.

"Queen, this is Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna" said Twilight.

"Hi, you two" said Safety Queen. "How are you doing today?"

"We are good, Queen" said Principal Celestia. "I'm glad that you are staying at Canterlot with us"

"Thanks, Celestia" said Safety Queen. "Hurricane Adam is currently at my place"

"We will keep an eye on them, Queen" said Vice Principal Luna. "In fact, Hurricane Adam is a strong storm"

"It sure is, Luna" said Safety Queen. "How was Camp Everfree?"

"It was good, Queen" said Vice Principal Luna. "The girls were battling against Gloriosa Daisy"

"She is the director of Camp Everfree" said Safety Queen.

"That is true, Queen" said Principal Celestia. "We have raised a lot of money"

"I should come to Camp Everfree soon" said Safety Queen.

"I know you would, Queen" said Vice Principal Luna. "Gloriosa has a brother"

"What is his name?" Safety Queen asked.

"Timber Spruce" said Vice Principal Luna. "He is a co-director and the counselor of Camp Everfree"

"I have to go now" said Safety Queen. "It was nice to see you two"

"Be careful now" said Principal Celestia. "I hope you'll stay here at Canterlot"

"I sure will, Celestia" said Safety Queen. "See you later you two"

"Bye, Queen" said Principal Celestia.

Safety Queen left Canterlot High. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	9. Off to Elwood City

Safety Queen, her family and the Equestria Girls are having a good day in Canterlot. They will be going to Elwood City as a matter of fact. They are going to leave Canterlot as Hurricane Adam is approaching to hit there. Everyone in Canterlot will be evacuated as Hurricane Adam comes. Let's hope that Safety Queen and her friend will leave Canterlot.

"What a great day today in Canterlot, girls" said Safety Queen.

"We sure did, Queen" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"It was nice of you coming over in Canterlot, Queen" said Rainbow Dash.

They saw Hurricane heading towards Canterlot on the radar.

"Girls, we better evacuated since Hurricane Adam is coming over here" said Safety Queen.

"I hope we will be safe" said Rainbow Dash.

"We will see, Rainbow Dash" said Safety Queen.

"Come on, Queen" said her dad. "We better hurry since the storm is about to hit Canterlot"

They went to the car and leaves Canterlot.

"We're out of Canterlot" said Applejack.

"That is a terrible storm" said Fluttershy. "In fact, I'm scared of Hurricane Adam"

"We are here with you, Fluttershy" said Rainbow Dash.

"That's Rainbow Dash" said Fluttershy. "We will find a place to stay at"

"There's a sign that reads Elwood City" said Safety Queen.

"That's where Arthur and his friends lives" said her dad.

"Let's hope that we can stay here in Elwood City" said Safety Queen.

"I hope so, Queen" said her dad. "We will be in Elwood City momentarily"

"I am sure I could meet Arthur and his friends" said Rainbow Dash.

"Same here, Rainbow" said Safety Queen.

They saw the sign that reads welcome to Elwood City.

"Here we are, Queen" said her dad. "Elwood City"

"I see Arthur and his friends" said Rainbow Dash.

"Same here" said Safety Queen.

"Hi, everyone" said Arthur. "I'm Arthur Read and welcome to Elwood City"

"Thanks for having us, Arthur" said Safety Queen.

"Anytime, Queen" said Arthur.

The rest of Safety Queen's friends got out of the car. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	10. Lakewood Elementary

Safety Queen and the Equestria Girls are now in Elwood City. They have met Arthur when they came to the city as a matter of fact. They will be going to Lakewood Elementary for a tour. It is a school where Arthur and his friends goes to. Safety Queen and her friends have never gone to Lakewood Elementary. Let's hope that Safety Queen and her friends will have a good tour in Lakewood Elementary.

"I'm so happy that we are here in Elwood City" said Safety Queen.

"I agree with you, Queen" said Twilight.

"Same here" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Elwood City is a good city, darling" said Rarity.

"I know about that, Rarity" said Safety Queen. "In fact, this is the first time that I'm visiting in Elwood City"

"Same here, Queen" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Queen, do you want me to give you a tour of my school?" Arthur asked.

"Sure, Arthur" said Safety Queen. "Come on, girls"

"I am excited that we are going to visit Arthur's school" said Rainbow Dash.

"Same here, Rainbow" said Applejack.

Safety Queen and her friends went inside the school and the tour starts.

"This is the entrance of Lakewood Elementary" said Arthur.

"That is a nice school here" said Safety Queen.

"I like Lakewood Elementary" said Fluttershy.

"It is nice that Arthur takes us to his school" said Rarity.

"Our next stop is the cafeteria" said Arthur. "Mrs. McGrady is our lunch lady for the school"

"She is nice, Arthur" said Safety Queen.

"You said it, Queen" said Arthur. "Follow me to Mr. Marco's classroom"

"This is where you took his class before you get Mr. Ratburn, Arthur?" Safety Queen asked.

"I sure did, Queen" said Arthur. "That is where am I going to take you now"

Arthur took him to Mr. Ratburn's classroom.

"And here we are, girls" said Arthur. "This is Mr. Ratburn's classroom"

"Hi, girls" said Mr. Ratburn. "Visiting our school today?"

"We sure are, Mr. Ratburn" said Safety Queen.

The girls have met Mr. Ratburn. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	11. Church

Safety Queen, the Equestria Girls and Arthur had a good tour in Lakewood Elementary. They will be going to church a mass as a matter of fact. They will be praying once everyone the priest comes. They like to come to church to see the priest. They are going to be quiet during the mass. Let's hope that Safety Queen and her friends will behave during the mass.

"That was a good tour that you brought us, Arthur" said Safety Queen.

"Thanks, Queen" said Arthur. "Do you want to go to church with me?"

"Sure, Arthur" said Safety Queen. "I haven't gone to church out of town"

"Me either, Queen" said Twilight. "In fact, this would be the first time that I go to church out of town"

"Same here, Twilight" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

Safety Queen and her friends began to pray. Then, they saw the priest came to the church and everyone took their seats.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen" said the priest. "We have a strong storm coming in our area"

"That is why we are praying to god so he can protect us" said the man.

"Okay, sir" said the priest. "Please stay quiet as the mass is about to begin"

"All right then" said the man.

The mass begins and everyone is listening to the priest. After mass, Safety Queen and her friends are leaving church.

"That was a good mass today, Arthur" said Safety Queen. "Thank you for bringing us to church"

"No problem, Queen" said Arthur. "God can protect us from Hurricane Adam"

"We would be leaving Elwood City in case Hurricane Adam arrives" said Rainbow Dash.

"That is true, Rainbow Dash" said Safety Queen. "God is watching us"

"He always watching us, Queen" said Rainbow Dash. "I can come to your church again one day, Arthur"

"That sounds nice, Rainbow Dash" said Arthur. "I went there with my family"

"I didn't know you come to church with your family" said Rainbow Dash.

Safety Queen and her friends went to Arthur's house. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	12. Arthur's House

Safety Queen and her friends are now at Arthur's house. They will be staying there as a matter of fact. Safety Queen really like to visit Elwood City. She visited Arthur's school. She will be staying in Elwood City until Hurricane Adam arrives. Safety Queen and her family will be safe in Arthur's house. Let's hope that Safety Queen and her friends have a good day.

"So, Arthur, what are we going right now?" Safety Queen asked.

"We can come to my house, Queen" said Arthur.

"I have never been to your house, Arthur" said Safety Queen.

"Me either, Queen" said Rainbow Dash.

"Do you girls want to come?" Arthur asked.

"We sure are, Arthur" said Safety Queen.

"Okay, then, let's go" said Arthur.

At Arthur's house, Safety Queen and her friends went inside and sees Arthur's family including his sister D.W., his mom Mrs. Read, his dad Mr. Read and his baby sister Kate.

"Queen, this is my family" said Arthur. "Mom, dad, D.W. and Kate, this is Safety Queen and her friends"

"Hi, Queen" said D.W. "Nice to meet you"

"Thank you for having me, D.W." said Safety Queen. "This place looks cool"

"Where are we right now, Arthur?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"This is a kitchen" said Arthur. "I can take you to the living room"

They went to the living room.

"Girls, this is our living room" said Arthur. "We have a TV here and I watched new episodes of Bionic Bunny"

"Who is Bionic Bunny, Arthur?" Safety Queen.

"He is my favorite superhero, Queen" said Arthur. "In fact, you can watch TV here"

"Thanks, Arthur" said Safety Queen. "You are kind"

"No problem, Queen" said Arthur. "Go ahead and watch TV"

Safety Queen turns on the TV and watching her favorite shows.

"I like your house, Arthur" said Safety Queen.

"Same here" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"I am glad that you liked my house" said Arthur.

Safety Queen and her friends gave Arthur a hug. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	13. Ice Cream Shop

Safety Queen and her friends are at Arthur's house. They will be going to visit the ice cream shop where Brain works at as a matter of fact. The ice cream shop is owned by Alan Powers and Mrs. Powers. Safety Queen have not Brain and his mom of course. Let's hope that Safety Queen and her friends will meet Brain and his mom.

"Elwood City is a great place, Arthur" said Safety Queen.

"Thanks, Queen" said Arthur. "Have you ever gone to the ice cream shop where my friend Brain works?"

"No, I haven't, Arthur" said Safety Queen.

"Me either, Queen" said Twilight.

"I can take you to the ice cream shop, girls" said Arthur. "In fact, you can meet my friend Alan"

"But you call him Brain, Arthur" said Safety Queen.

"Yes, I do, Queen" said Arthur. "Come on, girls. Let's go the ice cream and see Brain and his mom"

"Okay, Arthur" said Safety Queen.

At the ice cream shop, Arthur, Safety Queen and her friends went inside the ice cream shop and sees Brain and his mom.

"Hi, Arthur" said Brain. "Who is this?"

"Hi, Brain" said Arthur. "This is my new friend Safety Queen"

"Hi, Queen" said Brain. "How are you today?"

"I am doing good, Brain" said Safety Queen. "I have never been to this ice cream place before"

"Well, Queen, you are going to love it" said Brain.

"We can have some ice cream here, girls" said Safety Queen.

"Great idea, Queen" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

Brain served ice cream to Arthur, Safety Queen and her friends and they ate them.

"That ice cream looks good, girls" said Safety Queen. "Did you enjoy it?"

"I sure did, Queen" said Rainbow Dash.

"Same here" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Brain, thank you for serving ice cream for us" said Arthur.

"No problem, Arthur" said Brain.

"I can't wait to have it again, Brain" said Safety Queen. "We better go now"

"It was nice to see you, Brain" said Sunset Shimmer. "See you later"

"Bye, girl. Bye, Arthur" said Brain.

Arthur, Safety Queen and her friends are now leaving the ice cream shop. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	14. Trick or Treating

Arthur, Safety Queen and the Equestria Girls are going out for trick or treating. They are going get as many candies as they could as a matter of fact. They have their costumes ready so they can go trick or treating. They won't be trick or treating without their costumes. Let's hope Arthur, Safety Queen and her friends will get a lot of candies.

"Queen, today is Halloween" said Arthur.

"I have brought my Halloween costume with me since I am the princess" said Safety Queen.

"I am the Frankenstein, Queen" said Arthur. "And D.W. dressed as a doctor"

"Nice costumes, you two" said Safety Queen.

"Thanks, Queen" said Arthur. "In fact, we can't go trick or treating without our costumes"

"I agree with you, Arthur" said Safety Queen. "I wonder where the Equestria Girls are at"

"They are putting on their costumes on" said Arthur. "We can't to see their costumes"

"Neither do I, Arthur" said Safety Queen.

They saw the Equestria Girls came out as the Power Ponies.

"Queen, look" said Arthur. "The girls are here"

"Nice costumes, girls" said Safety Queen.

"Thanks, Queen" said Sunset Shimmer. "Ready to go trick or treating?"

"Yes, we are" said Arthur.

"Let's get our bags and let's go" said Twilight.

Arthur, Safety Queen and her friends left the house and looking for to have candies.

"Remember which house we have to avoid, Queen" said Arthur.

"A house that has apples with razor blades inside?" Safety Queen.

"Yes, Queen" said Applejack. "Same with the ones with pennies"

"Thanks, Applejack" said Safety Queen. "I see a house"

Safety Queen, Arthur and their friends went to that house and Arthur rang the doorbell.

"Trick or treat" said the kids.

"Kids, that is a nice costume" said the woman. "Here are your candies"

She gave the candies to them and leave.

"Have a wonderful Halloween" said the woman.

"There's another house, Queen" said Arthur.

They went to another house and Safety Queen rang the doorbell.

"Trick or treat" said the kids.

"Wonderful costumes, kids" said the man. "These candies are all yours"

"Thank you, sir" said Safety Queen.

He gave the candies to them and left and they are doing good on trick or treating. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	15. Going Home

Safety Queen and the Equestria Girls are getting ready to go back home from Elwood City. They have been staying with Arthur and his friends as a matter of fact. They will look at the damaged that was done by hurricane Adam of course. They can see if there's any damaged of their houses. Let's hope that Safety Queen and the girls will come home after the hurricane.

"Arthur, it was to see you here" said Safety Queen.

"No problem, Queen" said Arthur.

"We have to get home now" said Safety Queen.

"Why, Queen?" Arthur asked.

"The hurricane in Canterlot and my city is gone" said Safety Queen.

"You better be careful, girls" said Arthur. "Some of the roads may be blocked"

"We sure will, Arthur" said Safety Queen. "In fact, we have enough gas to go home"

"We will see you later, Queen" said Arthur.

"Bye, Arthur" said Safety Queen. "I will miss you"

"I will miss you too, Queen" said Arthur.

Safety Queen and her friends went to the car and left Elwood City.

"That was nice of Arthur and his friends, girls" said Safety Queen.

"It sure was, Queen" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"We better see if there's any damaged at Canterlot" said Sunset Shimmer.

Safety Queen drops off the Equestria Girls to their home.

"Thank you for bringing us back home, Queen" said Rainbow Dash.

"No problem, Rainbow Dash" said Safety Queen. "I have to get back home to see if there's damage in my area"

"Okay, Queen" said Rainbow Dash. "We saw a lot of damage here"

Safety Queen and her family drives back home to see the damage.

"Wow, dad" said Safety Queen. "There's a lot of damage here"

"Good thing that we are safe" said her dad.

"Thanks, dad" said Safety Queen. "The building was destroyed by the tornado"

"The tornado also destroys an old library" said her dad.

"I can see it, dad" said Safety Queen.

They arrived at home and went inside. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	16. Rebuilding

Safety Queen and her friends are now back home from Elwood City after the hurricane Adam. They are going to rebuild the house as a matter of fact. Safety Queen needs help to rebuild their house since it was destroyed by the hurricane of course. She will take her friends to help them. Let's hope that Safety Queen, her friends and her family will rebuild the house.

"Our house is destroyed, mom" said Safety Queen.

"It is, Queen" said her mom. "We need some help to rebuild our house"

"Yes, mom" said Safety Queen. "In fact, I have some friends with me"

"That is great, Queen" said her mom.

"Andrew, I need you to rebuild the house" said Safety Queen.

"It is going to a hard work" said Andrew.

"It will be, Andrew" said Safety Queen. "I have everyone to rebuild my house"

"I see that, Queen" said Andrew.

He saw the Equestria Girls behind Safety Queen.

"How did you bring the girls, Queen?" Andrew asked.

"They wanted to come with me, Andrew" said Safety Queen.

"We are ready to rebuild your house, Queen" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We got some tools with us" said Rainbow Dash. "Time to start building"

Safety Queen and her friends began to rebuild the house.

"I have some bricks with me, Queen" said her mom.

"That's great, mom" said Safety Queen. "Here's the brick layer"

She gave it to her mom.

"Thanks, Queen" said her mom. "We can't rebuild the house without some brick layers"

A couple of days later, Safety Queen is coming home from school.

"So, Queen, how was school?" Her mom asked.

"It was good, mom" said Safety Queen. "Is our house finished yet?"

"Yes, you can't to see it, Queen" said her mom.

A little later, they arrived at home and Safety Queen has her eyes closed.

"Okay, Queen, you can open your eyes now" said her mom.

She opens her eyes and saw that her house has been rebuild.

"Wow, mom, our house is rebuilt" said Safety Queen.

She likes her house being rebuilt. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	17. Bowling Alley

Safety Queen is happy that she got her house back after the hurricane. They will rebuild the bowling alley as a matter of fact. Like before, it will a few days before it will re-open of course. A lot of people will help rebuilding the bowling alley as it cost a lot of money. Let's hope that Safety Queen and her friends will rebuild the bowling alley.

"We did a good job at rebuilding my house" said Safety Queen.

"That is true, Queen" said her mom. "In fact, we are going to rebuild the bowling alley"

"Exactly, mom" said Safety Queen. "We are still cleaning the town since Hurricane Adam most of the building"

"I agree with you, Queen" said her dad. "We are going to the bowling alley"

Safety Queen and her family drove to the bowling alley.

"Here we are now, Queen" said her mom. "This is the bowling alley that was damaged"

"I see a lot of damage, mom" said Safety Queen.

"Me too, Queen" said her mom. "Time to rebuild the bowling alley"

They tell everyone that they are rebuilding the bowling alley.

"So, mom, how long will the bowling alley be finished?" Safety Queen asked.

"It will take a few days, Queen" said her mom.

"Can I go to school now?" Safety Queen asked.

"Sure, Queen" said her mom.

They went to school and dropped Safety Queen off.

"Have fun, Queen" said her mom.

"I sure will, mom" said Safety Queen.

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Back to school from the hurricane now" said Safety Queen.

A few days later after school, Safety Queen saw her mom coming from her work.

"How was your day at school, Queen?" Her mom asked.

"It was good, mom" said Safety Queen.

"That is great, Queen" said her mom. "I need you to come"

Later, Safety Queen opens her eyes and saw the bowling alley has been rebuild.

"Wow, mom" said Safety Queen. "That is a nice one"

The bowling alley is now re-opened. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	18. ABC Preschool

Safety Queen's house and the bowling alley are now being rebuilt. They are getting to rebuilt ABC preschool as a matter of fact. It is a school that her younger siblings went of course. ABC preschool had a lot of damage and everyone are going to rebuild that school by the way. Let's hope that Safety Queen and her friends will rebuild ABC preschool.

"We have built our house and the bowling alley" said Safety Queen.

"We certainly did, honey" said her dad. "It was a lot of work for us"

"It sure was, dad" said Safety Queen. "In fact, we are going to rebuild ABC preschool"

"We can do that after school, Queen" said her mom. "You don't want to be late for school"

Her mom drops her daughter in school and went to work.

"See you later, mom" said Safety Queen.

"Queen, are you going to rebuild ABC preschool after school?" One of her friends asked.

"I sure am" said Safety Queen. "I just need everybody else's help"

"That's nice of you, Queen" said one of her friends.

After school, her mom came back from work and picks up her daughter.

"How was your day at school, Queen?" Her mom asked.

"It was good, mom" said Safety Queen.

"That is great, Queen" said her mom. "We better go to ABC preschool now"

"Okay, mom" said Safety Queen.

They went to ABC preschool and saw a lot of damage in there.

"Wow, look at this place, mom" said Safety Queen.

"This place is a mess, Queen" said her mom. "We will tell everyone to rebuild it"

"That's a good idea, mom" said Safety Queen.

They told everyone, and they went to rebuild the preschool.

"It's going to be a while to reopen" said Safety Queen.

"I agree with you, Queen" said her mom.

"My younger siblings will like their school being rebuilt" said Safety Queen.

Few days later, her siblings are being dropped off by her mom.

"You can open your eyes now" said Safety Queen.

They open their eyes and they saw their school is rebuilt.

"Our school looks new, thanks, Queen" said her little sister.

"No problem, you two" said Safety Queen.

Her siblings like their school being rebuilt. See what happens in the next of this long story.


	19. City Fully Rebuilt

Safety Queen and everyone else has finished building ABC preschool for her younger siblings. They are now going to build the rest of the city as a matter of fact. The city is officially going to be fully rebuild of course. It will take a few days to clean up the city. Let's hope that Safety Queen and her friends will rebuild the city.

"That was nice to rebuild the ABC preschool" said Safety Queen.

"It sure was, honey" said her mom. "In fact, we are getting to rebuild the whole city"

"Yes, mom" said Safety Queen. "There's a lot of mess in the city"

"Hurricane Adam is why, Queen" said her mom.

"Queen, our teacher says thank you for rebuilding the school" said her little sister.

"It took a few days, sister" said Safety Queen. "We want everyone else to rebuild city"

"We better get started now" said her mom.

They went to the national bank and saw the vault was opened.

"Look, the vault is opened" said Safety Queen.

"I can see that" said her mom. "Let's make rebuild that vault.

They fixed the vault and the vault now opens and closed.

"The vault is now fixed" said Safety Queen. "There's some more buildings that we need to fix"

They went to the bakery and saw the kitchen was a mess.

"Look at this mess, Queen" said her mom. "Broken ceiling and the fan was destroyed"

"We better repair that one" said Safety Queen.

"Exactly, honey" said her mom.

They fixed the ceiling and replaced the old fan with a new one.

"The kitchen looks good as new" said Safety Queen. "We still got a lot more to go"

She told everyone rebuilt the city until all of the buildings have been rebuilt.

"The city is now fully rebuilt" said Safety Queen.

"That was a lot of work, young lady" said the man.

"No problem, sir" said Safety Queen. "I would like to thank everyone to rebuild the whole city"

"We couldn't do it without them" said her mom.

Everyone is now heading back home. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	20. Friends Coming Over

Safety Queen and everyone else have finished building the whole city. It was completely damaged by Hurricane Adam as a matter of fact. Her friends from out of town are coming over for a visit of course. It took a few days to rebuild the city by the way. Let's hope that Safety Queen's friends from out of town will come over to visit.

"That was a hard work for today, mom" said Safety Queen.

"It sure was, Queen" said her mom. "In fact, your friends are coming over from out of town"

"I haven't seen them for a while" said Safety Queen.

"Me either, Queen" said her mom. "Time for school now"

"Okay, mom" said Safety Queen.

Her mom drops off her daughter and went to work.

"Welcome back to school, kids" said the teacher. "We had a terrible storm last week"

"We know that, teacher" said one of her students.

"All right then" said the teacher. "I got you some assignments to work on"

"Okay, teacher" said one of her students.

She gave the assignments to her students and they began working on it. Then, the students gave the assignments to their teacher to grade them.

"Good assignment, Queen" said one of her students.

"Anytime" said Safety Queen.

After school, her mom came to pick up her daughter.

"So, how was school today?" Her mom asked.

"It was good, mom" said Safety Queen.

They went home and saw her friends came over.

"Look, Queen" said her mom. "Your friends are here"

"Hi, I haven't seen you in a while" said Safety Queen.

"No, we haven't" said Twilight.

"I missed you, girls" said Safety Queen.

"It's nice to see you again" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"We saw the city that was rebuild this week" said Rainbow Dash. "Did you do that your own?"

"I helped with everyone, Rainbow" said Safety Queen.

"I can see that" said Rainbow Dash.

The Equestria Girls are happy to see Safety Queen and her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	21. More Friends Coming Over

The Equestria Girls and Kerry have come to visit Safety Queen and her friends. She is going to wait to see Arthur and his friends as a matter of fact. Safety Queen haven't seen Arthur and his friends of course. They are going to visit her from Elwood City. Let's hope that Arthur and his friends will visit Safety Queen and her friends.

"Twilight, it's great to see you again" said Safety Queen.

"Thanks, Queen" said Twilight. "In fact, you helped a lot of kids"

"I sure did, Twilight" said Safety Queen. "I will help some more kids soon"

"That's nice of you, Queen" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Arthur and his friends will be coming over soon" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I heard about that, Sunset" said Safety Queen. "I haven't seen them after we left Elwood City"

"Me either, Queen" said Rainbow Dash.

"They should be there soon" said Sunset Shimmer.

They saw Arthur and his friends arrived.

"Girls, Arthur and his friends are here" said Safety Queen.

They came to say hello.

"Hi, Arthur" said Safety Queen. "It's great to be back"

"Thanks, Queen" said Arthur. "I brought my friends with me including my family"

"Hi there, Queen" said D.W.

"Hi, D.W." said Safety Queen. "Long time no see"

"I know that, Queen" said D.W. "We had our last day of school today"

"That is wonderful, D.W." said Safety Queen.

"We saw you building the whole city after the damage by Hurricane Adam" said Francine.

"It sure was a hard work, Francine" said Safety Queen. "I'm sorry you didn't to help"

"We were at school, Queen" said Francine. "We already saw the house that you fixed"

"Thanks, Francine" said Safety Queen.

"No problem, Francine" said Safety Queen.

"Your house is perfect, Queen" said Arthur. "I see that you helped rebuilding it with your family"

"It took a few days to rebuild, Arthur" said Safety Queen. "But I did a good job"

Arthur and his friends likes her house being fixed. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	22. 4th of July Party

Safety Queen and her friends are now getting ready to celebrate the 4th of July party. They have been decorated outside for the party as a matter of fact. Her friends will be coming over of course. There will be fireworks as well and Safety Queen and her friends will watch it. Let's hope that the 4th of July party will be a big success.

"We are all set for the 4th of July, mom" said Safety Queen.

"Did you invite your friends to come over?" Her mom asked.

"I sure did, mom" said Safety Queen.

"That's great, honey" said her mom. "In fact, the party is going to be a big success"

"I hope so, mom" said Safety Queen. "My friends will be here soon"

Later at the party, all of her friends came over and said hi to Safety Queen.

"Hi, Queen" said Twilight.

"Hi, Twilight" said Safety Queen.

"Look at this party" said Twilight. "Did you do that?

"I helped with my mom, Twilight" said Safety Queen.

"That was a lot of work, Queen" said Applejack.

"I know, Applejack" said Safety Queen. "My dad is making burgers outside"

"I didn't know he cooks outside" said Rainbow Dash.

"He does, Rainbow" said Safety Queen. "It will be ready soon"

After having burgers for dinner, the sun went down, and it's time for the fireworks show.

"Look, it's almost time for the fireworks" said Safety Queen.

"I can see it, Queen" said Arthur. "It will be a good one"

"I agree with you, Arthur" said Safety Queen. "Thank you for coming over for the party"

"You're welcome, Queen" said Arthur.

They saw the fireworks show began.

"Wow, that is a loud one" said Rainbow Dash.

"I know that, Rainbow" said Safety Queen. "We can't have a party without a firework show"

"That is true, Queen" said Francine. "It is the best 4th of July party we had"

"I'm glad you like it, Francine" said Safety Queen. "Now let's all watch the fireworks"

The 4th of July party is a big success. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	23. Las Vegas

Safety Queen and her friends are now at Las Vegas. Their parents will be gambling downstairs as a matter of fact. They will not be going anywhere as in Safety Queen and her friends of course. They will be staying in their room while their parents are away gambling. Let's hope that their parents will wins a lot of money and prizes.

"Kids, we are going to gamble for a bit" said One of their moms.

"We sure will, mom" said Twilight. "See you later"

"Bye, kids" said Twilight Velvet.

Their parents went downstairs and went gambling.

"Nice place to visit Las Vegas, Queen" said Twilight.

"It sure is, Twilight" said Safety Queen. "In fact, the city has a lot of casinos"

"That's a lot, Queen" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"I see a lot of casinos here" said Arthur.

"I can see it too, Arthur" said Safety Queen. "Thank you for coming with me to Las Vegas"

"No problem, Queen" said Arthur. "We couldn't come without you"

"Neither do we" said Twilight. "I also brought my friends with me as well"

"That's nice of you two" said Safety Queen. "My parents told me to stay here while their gambling"

"And did she tell you to take care of your siblings?" Francine asked.

"Yes, they have, Francine" said Safety Queen. "I don't want to leave my siblings alone"

"Neither do I, Queen" said Arthur. "I usually take care of D.W. and Kate"

"We don't to go by ourselves, Arthur" said D.W.

"No, you don't, D.W." said Arthur. "I don't want to get in trouble from my parents"

"Exactly, Arthur" said Safety Queen. "We always take care of our siblings while our parents are gone"

"Let's hope that won't happen soon" said Arthur. "Good vacation for us today"

"I am staying here with Apple Bloom" said Applejack. "So, I can keep an eye on her"

"I love going to Las Vegas with everyone" said Rainbow Dash.

Their parents came back to their room from gambling. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	24. First Day of School

Safety Queen is now getting ready for her first day of school after her summer vacation in Las Vegas. She will have a great day at school as a matter of fact. She hasn't gone to school for a while of course. She will be seeing her friends from school. Let's hope that Safety Queen will have a great day at school.

"Have a wonderful day at school, honey" said her mom.

"I sure will, mom" said Safety Queen. "See you later"

Her mom left her mom and went to work.

"Hi, everyone" said Safety Queen. "Back from our summer vacation"

"I haven't seen you in a while" said Andrew.

"Me either, Andrew" said Safety Queen. "In fact, we will have a great day at school"

"Okay, Queen" said Andrew. "We better get to class now before principal Samuel sees us"

"Let's go then" said Safety Queen.

Safety Queen and her friends went to their class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, Queen" said Andrew. "Just in time for class"

"Yes, Andrew" said Safety Queen. "Here comes our teacher now"

"Good morning, class" said her teacher. "Did you have a wonderful summer vacation?"

"Yes, we did, ma'am" said Safety Queen.

"That's great, students" said her teacher. "I have the assignments with me"

She gave the assignments to her students and they began working on it.

"Let's get to work, Queen" said Andrew.

"All right, Andrew" said Safety Queen.

After a while, Safety Queen and her friends turned their assignments in.

"Did you finish your assignments?" Her teacher asked.

"Yes, we have, ma'am" said Safety Queen. "It wasn't easy one"

"I agree with you, Queen" said Andrew. "We have been working hard on our assignment"

"That's good, you two" said her teacher. "Go back to your seat"

"We sure will, ma'am" said Safety Queen.

They went back to their seats.

"Good work on your assignment, Queen" said Andrew.

"You two, Andrew" said Safety Queen. "We worked on it together"

"Exactly, Queen" said Andrew.

Safety Queen and her friends are having a great day at school. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	25. Pop Quiz

Safety Queen and her friends are now getting ready to do the pop quiz. They have recently come back to school from their vacation as a matter of fact. They will have a great day at school of course. They will remember what to do during the pop quiz. They will do all the questions and circle their answers. Let's hope that Safety Queen and her friends will do good on their pop quiz.

"Have a great day at school" said her mom.

"I sure will, mom" said Safety Queen. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, you two" said Safety Queen.

"Hi, Queen" said Andrew. "We are having a pop quiz today"

"I heard about that, Andrew" said Safety Queen. "In fact, we are going to do good on the pop quiz"

"I hope so too, Queen" said Andrew. "We better get to class now"

Safety Queen and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Just in time, Queen" said Andrew. "Here comes our teacher now"

"Good morning, class" said the teacher.

"Good morning, teacher" said the students.

"Today, you students are going to do the pop quiz" said the teacher. "I have them with me"

She gave the pop quiz to her students and they began doing it.

"Students, you may begin" said the teacher. "And don't be cheating during it"

Later, Safety Queen and her friends turned their pop quiz in to their teacher.

"Did you finish your pop quiz?" The teacher asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Safety Queen. "We didn't skip a single question"

"That's true, young lady" said the teacher. "Go back to your seats"

Safety Queen and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good pop quiz, Queen" said Andrew. "I wouldn't cheat the quiz"

"Me either, Andrew" said Safety Queen. "We would fail the quiz if we do"

"Good thing we didn't do that" said Andrew.

"I know that, Andrew" said Safety Queen. "Good day for us"

Safety Queen and her friends are resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	26. Fully Rebuilt

Safety Queen are now getting ready to go to school. The city almost finished rebuilt as a matter of fact. It took a few days to be rebuilt of course. Safety Queen and her friends did a good job on their pop quiz. They did not miss a single question. Let's hope that the city will fully being rebuilt after the hurricane.

"Have a great day at school, Queen" said her mom.

"I sure will, mom" said Safety Queen. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, Andrew" said Safety Queen.

"Hi, Queen" said Andrew. "Good pop quiz for us yesterday"

"It sure was, Andrew" said Safety Queen. "In fact, we didn't miss a single question"

"We would fail the quiz if we do, Queen" said Andrew.

"I am glad we didn't" said Safety Queen. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Queen" said Andrew.

Safety Queen and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now" said Safety Queen. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Andrew.

"Good morning, class" said the teacher. "I hope you will have a wonderful day at school"

"We sure will, ma'am" said Safety Queen.

"I have the assignments with me" said the teacher.

She gave the assignments to her students and they began working on it.

"Start doing your work, students" said the teacher.

A bit later, Safety Queen and her friends saw the city fully being rebuilt.

"Look, students, the city has been rebuilt" said teacher.

"I saw it now, ma'am" said Andrew. "It's a long time for the city to be rebuilt"

"The hurricane destroys it, Andrew" said Safety Queen. "Let's continue with our assignments"

Later, Safety Queen and her friends turned in their assignments to their teacher.

"Did you finish your assignments?" The teacher asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Safety Queen. "We have been working hard"

"That's great, Queen" said the teacher. "I will grade them soon"

Safety Queen and her friends went back to their seats. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	27. Long Valley Erupted

Safety Queen is now waking up and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then, she spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and put her toothbrush away. She will be seeing Long Valley being erupted on TV as a matter of fact. She has never heard of Long Valley of course. Let's hope that Safety Queen will be watching Long Valley being erupted.

"Morning, mom" said Safety Queen.

"Good morning, Queen" said her mom. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"It smells good, mom" said Safety Queen. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out your siblings, Queen?" Her mom asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Safety Queen. "You two, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Queen" said her brother.

"Okay, you two" said Safety Queen.

Her siblings came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Her sister asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Safety Queen.

"I like eating pancakes, Queen" said her sister.

"Same here" said her brother.

"Let's go ahead and eat" said Safety Queen.

After breakfast, they saw breaking news on TV.

"What is going on, Queen?" Her sister asked.

"I don't know yet" said Safety Queen. "Let's hear what he says"

"We got breaking news to report" said the anchorman. "Long Valley has been erupted right now"

"That can't be good" said her brother.

"It won't be" said Safety Queen. "I have never heard of Long Valley"

"Me either, Queen" said her sister. "Everyone is evacuating right now"

"It is not safe to be there" said her brother.

"Exactly, brother" said Safety Queen. "It is located between the Yosemite National Park and Nevada"

"Now we know where it's at, Queen" said her sister.

"You do now" said Safety Queen. "The most it could erupt will be VEI 7"

"That is bad, Queen" said her brother. "I hope that everyone will be okay"

"I hope so too, brother" said Safety Queen. "It is sad to see Long Valley erupted"

Safety Queen has now learned about Long Valley. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	28. Grocery Shopping

Safety Queen is now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then, she spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and put her toothbrush away. She will be going to the grocery store with her mom as a matter of fact. They will be doing grocery shopping of course. Let's hope that Safety Queen will be going grocery shopping with her mom.

"Morning, mom" said Safety Queen.

"Good morning, Queen" said her mom. "I am making waffles for breakfast"

"That's great, mom" said Safety Queen. "In fact, I like having waffles for breakfast"

"Can you call our siblings, Queen?" Her mom asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Safety Queen. "You two, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Queen" said her brother.

"Okay, you two" said Safety Queen.

Her siblings came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Her sister asked.

"We are having waffles for breakfast" said Safety Queen.

"I like having waffles for breakfast" said her brother.

"Same here" said her sister.

"Let's eat now" said Safety Queen.

After breakfast, Safety Queen and her siblings put on their winter clothes.

"Where are we going today, Queen?" Her brother asked.

"Mom wants us to go to the grocery store" said Safety Queen.

At the grocery store, Safety Queen, her mom and her siblings went inside and brought a shopping cart.

"What can we buy from here, mom?" Safety Queen asked.

"We can buy the pancake mix" said her mom.

"Good idea, mom" said Safety Queen.

They went there and brought the pancake mix.

"The pancake mix is now off the list" said her mom.

"What else do we need?" Safety Queen asked.

"You need some toothpaste since you ran out" said her mom.

They went to the heath aisle and brought the toothpaste. Later, they went to the cashier to pay.

"Good grocery shopping today, mom" said Safety Queen.

Her mom pays the groceries with her money.

"Thank you for shopping with us" said the cashier.

Safety Queen, her siblings and her mom went back home from the grocery store. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	29. New Pharmacy Store

Safety Queen is now getting up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then, she spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and put her toothbrush away. She will be going to the new pharmacy as a matter of fact. The new pharmacy was opened recently of course. Let's hope that Safety Queen will be going to a new pharmacy.

"Morning, mom" said Safety Queen.

"Good morning, Queen" said her mom. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That looks delicious, mom" said Safety Queen. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out your siblings, Queen?" Her mom asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Safety Queen. "You two, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Queen" said her brother.

"Okay, you two" said Safety Queen.

Her siblings came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast, Queen?" Her sister asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Safety Queen.

"I like having pancakes" said her brother.

"Same here" said her sister.

"Let's eat now" said Safety Queen.

After breakfast, Safety Queen and her siblings put their winter clothes.

"Where are we going today, Queen?" Her sister asked.

"We are going to the new pharmacy which is opened" said Safety Queen.

At the new pharmacy store, Safety Queen and her friends went inside to look around.

"That looks new, Queen" said her brother.

"It sure is" said Safety Queen. "It opened recently"

"I like the new pharmacy, Queen" said her sister.

"Same here" said Safety Queen. "We better get in line"

Safety Queen and her siblings went in line until they are in front of the line.

"Are you three here for the prescription medication?" The pharmacist asked.

"We sure are, ma'am" said Safety Queen. "I need to take my pills everyday"

"We don't take pills, Queen" said her brother.

"I know you don't" said Safety Queen. "I will need some"

"You are taking pills" said the pharmacist. "Am I correct?"

"Yes, ma'am" said Safety Queen. "I like going to the new pharmacy store"

Safety Queen and her siblings are getting the prescription medication. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	30. Math Test

Safety Queen and her friends are now getting ready to do the math test. They have studying for the test as a matter of fact. They will do good on their math test of course. They will try to do all the questions without skipping one. They would fail the test if they do. Let's hope that Safety Queen and her friends will do good on their test.

"Have a great day at school, Queen" said her mom.

"I sure will, mom" said Safety Queen. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, Andrew" said Safety Queen.

"Hi, Queen" said Andrew. "Did you study for the math test?"

"I sure did, Andrew" said Safety Queen. "In fact, we will do good on our test"

"We have been studying hard for the test" said Andrew.

"I know, Andrew" said Safety Queen. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Queen" said Andrew.

Safety Queen and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now" said Safety Queen. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Andrew.

"Good morning, class" said the teacher. "I hope you will have a wonderful day at school"

"We sure will, ma'am" said one of her students.

"Alright then" said the teacher. "I have the math test with me"

She gave the math test to her students and they start working on it.

"Begin working your math test, students" said the teacher.

Later, Safety Queen and her friends turned in their math test to their teacher.

"Did you finish the math test?" The teacher asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Safety Queen. "We worked hard on the test"

"That's great" said the teacher. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Safety Queen.

"No problem" said the teacher. "Back to your seats now"

Safety Queen and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good math test today, Queen" said Andrew.

"We didn't skip a single question" said Safety Queen.

"I know, Queen" said Andrew. "We should rest for a bit"

Safety Queen and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	31. English Test

Safety Queen and her friends are now getting ready to take the English test. They have studying for the test as a matter of fact. They will do good on their test of course. They will remember what to do during the test. They will be answering all the questions without skipping one. Let's hope that Safety Queen and her friends will do good on the English test.

"Have a great day at school, Queen" said her mom.

"I sure will, mom" said Safety Queen. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, Andrew" said Safety Queen.

"Hi, Queen" said Andrew. "We are having an English test today"

"We sure do, Andrew" said Safety Queen. "In fact, we have been study for the English test"

"It is important to study for the test" said Andrew.

"That is true, Andrew" said Safety Queen. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Queen" said Andrew. "We don't want to be late for class"

Safety Queen and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, Andrew" said Safety Queen. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Andrew.

"Good morning, class" said the teacher. "Did you study for the English test?"

"We sure did, ma'am" said Safety Queen.

"That's great" said the teacher. "I have the English test with me"

She gave the English test to her students and they start working on it.

"Start working on your test, students" said the teacher.

"We sure will, ma'am" said Safety Queen.

Later, Safety Queen and her friends turned in their English test to their teacher.

"Did you finish the test, you two?" The teacher asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Safety Queen.

"That's great, you two" said the teacher. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Safety Queen.

"No problem, Queen" said the teacher. "Back to your seats now"

Safety Queen and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good test today, Andrew" said Safety Queen. "We didn't skip a single question"

"It sure was, Queen" said Andrew.

Safety Queen and her friends are now relaxing for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	32. Science Fair

Safety Queen and her friends are now getting ready to go to school. They will be having a science fair at the gym as a matter of fact. They will be looking around of course. Safety Queen never had a science fair at her school before. This will be the first time that Safety Queen has ever come. Let's hope that Safety Queen and her friends will have a good science fair.

"Have a great day at school, Queen" said her mom.

"I sure will, mom" said Safety Queen. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, Andrew" said Safety Queen.

"Hi, Queen" said Andrew. "We are having a science fair today"

"I heard about that, Andrew" said Diana. "In fact, this will be the first time that we are having one at our school"

"Exactly, Queen" said Andrew. "We can see the science fair projects"

"That is true, Andrew" said Safety Queen. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Queen" said Andrew. "We don't want to be late for class"

Safety Queen and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now" said Safety Queen. "Just in time for class"

Later, Safety Queen and her friends went to the gym for a science fair.

"We are now, Andrew" said Safety Queen.

"That is a lot of kids, Queen" said Andrew.

"I know, Andrew" said Safety Queen. "Let's look at the science fair projects"

"Good idea, Queen" said Andrew.

Safety Queen and her friends are walking around until they found the science fair project.

"I found something, Andrew" said Safety Queen.

"What is it, Queen?" Andrew asked.

"It's about hydrogen and oxygen" said Safety Queen.

"I have never seen that, Queen" said Andrew.

"Me either, Andrew" said Safety Queen. "It says it was worked by Mike"

"That's nice of him doing that, Queen" said Andrew.

"We can look at the other science fair projects" said Safety Queen.

"Let's keep looking" said Andrew.

Safety Queen and her friends are having a great day at the science fair. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	33. Two Tests

Safety Queen and her friends are getting ready for their test. They will be having two tests as a matter of fact. They have been studying both tests of course. The two test that they will do is the English test and the math test. They will be working hard on that. Let's hope that Safety Queen and her friends will do good on both tests.

"Have a great day at school, Queen" said her mom.

"I sure will, mom" said Safety Queen. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, Andrew" said Safety Queen.

"Hi, Queen" said Andrew. "We have two tests today"

"I have heard about that, Andrew" said Safety Queen. "In fact, we have study for both tests"

"The two tests that we are doing today are English and math" said Andrew.

"I hope we will do good on that, Andrew" said Safety Queen.

"I hope so too, Queen" said Andrew. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Andrew" said Safety Queen. "We don't want to be late for class"

Safety Queen and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are, Andrew" said Safety Queen. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Andrew.

"Good morning, class" said the teacher. "Did you study for both English and math test?"

"We sure did, ma'am" said Safety Queen.

"That's great" said the teacher. "I have both tests with me"

She gave both the English and the math test to the students and they start working on them.

"Start working on your test, students" said the teacher.

Later, Safety Queen and her friends turned in their two tests to their teacher.

"Did you finish the two tests?" The teacher asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Safety Queen.

"That is good" said the teacher. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Safety Queen.

"No problem" said the teacher. "Back to your seats now"

Safety Queen and her friends went back to their seats.

"That was tough one" said Safety Queen.

"It takes a little time, Queen" said Andrew.

Safety Queen and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	34. Snowstorm

Safety Queen and her friends are getting ready to go back home. They had a great at school as a matter of fact. They did a good job at taking both tests of course. There is going to be a snowstorm for them by the way. They will be going home in time. Let's hope that Safety Queen and her friends will come home before the snowstorm.

"That was a great day at school, Queen" said Andrew.

"It sure was, Andrew" said Safety Queen. "In fact, we did a good job on two tests that we did"

"We worked on that, Queen" said Andrew. "We got a good grade on that"

"I know, Andrew" said Safety Queen. "Let's wait for the bell"

"Alright, Queen" said Andrew.

Later the bell has rung, and the students are leaving the classroom.

"Enjoy the rest of your day, students" said the teacher.

"We sure will, ma'am" said Safety Queen. "See you later"

The students are now leaving the school building.

"Another day of school is now over" said Safety Queen.

"We better go home fast, Queen" said Andrew.

"Why, Andrew?" Safety Queen asked.

"Because there is a snowstorm coming" said Andrew.

Safety Queen and her friends walked home faster until the snowstorm comes.

"We are home, mom" said Safety Queen.

"How was your day at school, Queen?" Her mom asked.

"It was good, mom" said Safety Queen. "We came home just in time"

"Yes, Queen" said her mom. "The snowstorm has started"

"Good thing that we didn't get trapped from that storm" said Safety Queen.

"I'll be right back, Queen" said her mom.

"Okay, mom" said Safety Queen.

Her mom went to the kitchen.

"I wonder what your mom is making" said Andrew.

"You will see, Andrew" said Safety Queen.

"Okay, Queen" said Andrew. "I was just asking to see what she is doing"

"The snowstorm looks bad outside today" said Safety Queen.

"Exactly, Queen" said Andrew. "We are staying home until the snowstorm is over"

Safety Queen's mom came with the hot chocolate and they drank it. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	35. Bath for Safety Queen

Safety Queen is now getting ready to have a bath. Her mom will be giving her a bath as a matter of fact. Safety Queen will be having a good bath of course. Her mom will try not to touch her daughter's vagina. She will be careful what to touch. Let's hope that Safety Queen will be having a good bath.

"Time for a bath now, Queen" said her mom.

"Okay, mom" said Safety Queen.

She went to the bathroom, taking off her clothes and went to the tub.

"How is the water, Queen?" Her mom asked.

"It looks good, mom" said Safety Queen. "In fact, I am looking good naked"

"I'll be right back, Queen" said her mom. "I am going to get the body wash and the shampoo"

"Hurry back, mom" said Safety Queen.

Her mom left the bathroom and brought the body wash and the shampoo.

"What are you doing, mom?" Her sister asked.

"I am washing your sister right now" said her mom.

"That is good, mom" said her sister. "I hope you don't touch her vagina"

"I will try not to, honey" said her mom.

"I wouldn't do that, mom" said her brother.

"Me either" said her sister.

"Time to wash your sister now" said her mom.

She went back to the bathroom and began washing her daughter. She began washing her daughter's body parts which include her vagina. Then, brought the shampoo to wash her daughter's hair. Finally, her daughter got out of the tub and dries herself with a towel.

"How did you like your bath, Queen?" Her mom asked.

"It was great, mom" said Diana.

"That is great, Queen" said her mom. "I brought you some pajamas"

She gave the pajamas to her daughter and puts it on.

"Don't to brush your teeth, Queen" said her mom.

"I sure will, mom" said Safety Queen.

She brushes her teeth until her teeth gets clean.

"My teeth are clean now, mom" said Safety Queen.

She went to bed and her mom turns off the lights.

"Good night, mom" said Safety Queen.

"Good night, Queen" said her mom.

Safety Queen went fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	36. Bath Continues

Safety Queen's siblings are now getting ready to have a bath. Safety Queen already had her bath as a matter of fact. Her mom will give her siblings a bath of course. She will remember what to do during their bath. She will be washing their body parts including their penis and vagina. Let's hope that Safety Queen's siblings will be having a good bath.

"Time for a bath now, you two" said her mom.

"Okay, mom" said her sister.

Her mom took her siblings to the bathroom, taking off their clothes and put them in the tub.

"I'll be right back, you two" said her mom. "I will be getting the body wash and the shampoo"

"Hurry back, mom" said her brother.

Her mom left the bathroom and brought the body wash and the shampoo.

"I'm giving your siblings a bath, Queen" said her mom.

"That's great, mom" said Safety Queen. "In fact, I had a good bath yesterday"

"I will try to wash your siblings good, Queen" said her mom.

"Try not to touch their genitals, mom" said Safety Queen.

"I won't, Queen" said her mom. "I will always be careful of what I am touching"

"Good thing that you didn't touch mine" said Safety Queen.

"Time to wash your siblings" said her mom.

She went back to the bathroom and began washing her siblings. She brought the body wash to wash their body parts including their penis and vagina. Next, she brought the shampoo to wash their hair. Finally, she brought her siblings out of the tub and dries themselves with a towel.

"How was your bath, you two?" Her mom asked.

"It was good, mom" said her sister.

"That is good" said her mom. "I have the pajamas with me"

She gave the pajamas to her siblings and they put them on.

"I am looking good at my pajamas" said her sister.

"Same here" said her brother.

"Time for bed now" said her mom.

They went to bed and her mom turns off the lights.

"Good night, mom" said her sister.

"Good night, you two" said her mom.

Safety Queen's siblings went fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	37. Bully in the Park

Safety Queen is now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then, she spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and put her toothbrush away. She will be going to the park with her siblings as a matter of fact. They will be keeping on a bully of course. Let's hope that a local bully will be coming to the park.

"Morning, mom" said Safety Queen.

"Good morning, Queen" said her mom. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Safety Queen. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Call you call out your siblings, Queen?" Her mom asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Safety Queen. "Breakfast is ready, you two"

"We'll be right there, Queen" said her sister.

"Okay, you two" said Safety Queen.

Her siblings came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast, Queen?" Her brother asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Safety Queen.

"I like having pancakes" said her sister.

"Same here" said her brother.

"Let's eat now" said Safety Queen.

After breakfast, Safety Queen and her siblings are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Queen?" Her sister asked.

"We are going to the park" said Safety Queen.

At the park, Safety Queen saw a local bully boy bullying her siblings.

"Can you please stop bullying my siblings?" Safety Queen asked.

"Why?" A local bully boy asked.

"Because that is disrespectful doing that" said Safety Queen.

The security came and saw a local bully boy bullying at Safety Queen and her siblings.

"There he is" said one of the security guards.

"Let's take of him" said the other security guard.

They took the local bully boy away from the park.

"Are you okay, you three?" One of the security guards asked.

"We sure are, sir" said Safety Queen.

"That's good, you three" said one of the security guards. "We better go now"

They left the park.

"That local bully boy is gone now, you three" said Safety Queen.

"I don't want to see him again" said her sister.

Safety Queen and her siblings are going to have a great day at the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	38. Local Bully Boy Arrested

A local bully boy is now at home being grounded by his mom. He will be arrested by the police as a matter of fact. He will not be having dessert of course. His mom was upset at her son by the way. She does not want him to bully anymore kids. Let's hope that a local bully boy will be arrested by the police.

"We are home now, young man" said his mom. "Go to your room"

"Why, mom? A local bully boy asked.

"Because you were bullying the kids at the park" said his mom. "In fact, you will not be having desserts after dinner"

"I want desserts, mom" said a local bully boy.

"Not for a week, young man" said his mom. "Go to your room or else"

He went to his room.

"What happened, mom?" His sister asked.

"I have grounded your brother" said his mom.

"He bullies the kids everyday" said his sister.

"I know" said his mom. "He will not be having desserts for a week"

"I am still having them, mom" said his sister.

"That is true, honey" said his mom. "The police will be here in a few minutes"

"Okay, mom" said his mom.

They saw the police arrived at a local bully boy's house.

"Have you seen this person?" The police asked.

"Yes, sir" said his mom. "He is in his room"

"Let's go there, ma'am" said the police.

They went to his room and the police arrested a local bully boy.

"What did you arrest me?" A local bully boy asked.

"Because you were bullying the good kids at the park" said the police.

"Thank you for arresting my son, sir" said his mom.

"No problem, ma'am" said the police. "Come on now"

The police put a local bully boy in the police car and left his house.

"Is he gone now, mom?" His sister asked.

"Yes, he is, honey" said his mom. "I don't want to see him again"

"Me either, mom" said his sister.

A local bully boy is now going to juvenile hall. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	39. Small Thunderstorm

Safety Queen and her siblings are having a great day at the park. They will be going home as a matter of fact. There will be a small thunderstorm of course. Safety Queen and her siblings will have to leave the park before the storm by the way. Let's hope that Safety Queen and her friends will go home before the small thunderstorm begins.

"Did you have fun at the playground?" Safety Queen asked.

"We sure did, sis" said her brother.

"That is great, you two" said Safety Queen. "In fact, we like to go to the park everyday"

"We better go home now, sis" said her sister.

They saw the rain clouds covering sun.

"We better go faster, you two" said Safety Queen.

"How come?" Her brother asked.

"Because a small thunderstorm is about to come" said Safety Queen.

"Okay, sis" said her sister.

Safety Queen and her siblings are now leaving the park.

"We just have to walk faster" said Safety Queen.

"Alright, Queen" said her brother. "The storm looks really bad here"

"Don't worry, brother" said Safety Queen. "We are almost here"

"Alright, Queen" said her brother. "The storm is about to get worst"

Safety Queen and her friends have come home in time.

"We are home now, mom" said Safety Queen.

"How was your day at the park?" Her mom asked.

"It was good, mom" said Safety Queen. "The rain has started"

"Yes, Queen" said her mom. "A small thunderstorm has come"

"That storm looks bad, sis" said her sister.

"I know that" said Safety Queen. "Good thing that we have come home in time"

"I am glad that we didn't get wet" said her brother.

"We would get sick if we do, brother" said Safety Queen.

"I know, Queen" said her brother. "We didn't bring our raincoat with us"

"We didn't need to, brother" said Safety Queen.

"How long are we going to stay here?" Her sister asked.

"Until after the storm ends, sister" said Safety Queen.

"Let's stay here" said her sister.

Safety Queen and her siblings are staying home during the storm. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	40. Time for a Bath

Safety Queen is now getting ready to give her siblings a bath. They recently came back home from the park as a matter of fact. Her siblings will be having a good bath of course. Safety Queen already know what to do during her siblings' bath by the way. She will be washing her siblings without touching their genitals. Let's hope that Safety Queen and her friends will wash her siblings good.

"Time for a bath now, you two" said Safety Queen.

"Okay, Queen" said her sister.

Safety Queen took her siblings to the bathroom, taking off their clothes and put them in the tub.

"I'll be right back, you two" said Safety Queen. "I'm going to get the body wash and a shampoo"

"Hurry back, Queen" said her brother.

Safety Queen left the bathroom and brought the body wash and a shampoo.

"I'm giving my siblings a bath, mom" said Safety Queen.

"That's good, Queen" said her mom. "Don't forget to wash them"

"I sure will, mom" said Safety Queen. "In fact, I am good washing at my siblings"

"Remember not to touch their genitals, Queen" said her mom.

"I won't, mom" said Safety Queen. "Time to wash my siblings now"

Safety Queen went back to the bathroom and began washing her siblings. She washes brought the body wash to wash her siblings' body parts including their penis and vagina. Then, she brought out the shampoo to wash their hair. Finally, she got them out of the tub and dries them with a towel.

"How was your bath, you two?" Safety Queen asked.

"It was good, sis" said her sister.

"That is great, you two" said Safety Queen. "I have the pajamas with me"

She gave the pajamas to her siblings and they put them on.

"Do I look good with my pajamas, Queen?" Her brother asked.

"You sure do, brother" said Safety Queen. "Don't forget to brush your teeth.

After her siblings brushed their teeth, they went to bed and Safety Queen turns off the lights.

"Good night, Queen" said her sister.

"Good night, you two" said Safety Queen.

Her siblings went fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	41. Bedtime Story

Safety Queen and her siblings are now getting ready to have a bedtime story. They had a good bath as a matter of fact. They will hear a bedtime story from their mom of course. Their mom is good at reading a bedtime story by the way. They will be fast asleep after their mom reads a book. Let's hope that Safety Queen and her siblings will hear a bedtime story from their mom.

"That was a good bath, Queen" said her sister.

"It sure was" said Safety Queen. "In fact, we have taken a bath together"

"That was nice of you for giving us a bath" said his brother.

"Anytime, brother" said Safety Queen.

"Do you have the pajamas?" Her sister asked.

"I sure do" said Safety Queen. "Here you go, you two"

Safety Queen and her friends are now putting on their pajamas.

"Do I look good with my pajamas, Queen?" Her brother asked.

"You sure did" said Safety Queen. "It is almost bedtime"

Safety Queen and her siblings went to their bedroom.

"Mom is going to read us a bedtime story" said Safety Queen.

"That is nice of her, Queen" said her sister.

"Here she comes now" said Safety Queen.

They saw their mom entering the room.

"Are you ready for a bedtime story?" Her mom asked.

"We sure are, mom" said Safety Queen.

"I will read it to you three" said her mom.

"Thanks, mom" said Safety Queen.

"Anytime, Queen" said her mom.

She begins reading a bedtime story.

"Once, there was a bear who wasn't tired yet" said her mom. "The bears usually sleep in the cave"

After her mom reads a bedtime story to Safety Queen and her siblings, the kids are getting ready to go to sleep.

"Did you like the bedtime story, Queen?" Her mom asked.

"I sure did, mom" said Safety Queen.

"That is good, Queen" said her mom. "I am going to turn off the lights"

Her mom turns off the lights.

"Good night, you three" said her mom.

"Good night, mom" said Safety Queen.

Her mom left the room as Safety Queen and her siblings are fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	42. Shall Mart

Safety Queen and her siblings are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to a new store as a matter of fact. It opened recently of course. Let's hope that Safety Queen and her siblings will be going to the new store.

"Morning, mom" said Safety Queen.

"Good morning, Queen" said her mom. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Safety Queen. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out you siblings, Queen?" Her mom asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Safety Queen. "You two, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Queen" said her sister.

"Okay, you two" said Safety Queen.

Her siblings came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Her brother asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Safety Queen.

"I like having pancakes" said her sister.

"Same here" said her brother.

"Let's eat now" said Safety Queen.

After breakfast, Safety Queen and her siblings are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going, Queen?" Her brother asked.

"We are going to a new store" said Safety Queen.

At the new store, Safety Queen and her siblings went inside.

"What store is this?" Her sister asked.

"It's called Shall Mart" said Safety Queen.

"I never heard of that, Queen" said her brother.

"It opened this week" said Safety Queen. "Let's see what we can buy"

Safety Queen brought a shopping cart to go shopping.

"What can buy from here, Queen?" Her brother asked.

"I see some toothpaste" said Safety Queen. "We are running out of it"

She brought the brought the toothpaste and put in the shopping cart.

"Let's keep shopping" said Safety Queen.

Later, Safety Queen and her siblings went to the cashier to pay their groceries.

"Good shopping today, Queen" said her sister.

"We got everything on our list" said Safety Queen.

After she pays it with her money, Safety Queen and her siblings went back home from the new store. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	43. Visiting Their Cousin

Safety Queen and her siblings are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be visiting their cousins as a matter of fact. Their cousins come from a different city of course. Let's hope Safety Queen and her siblings will be visiting their cousins.

"Morning, mom" said Safety Queen.

"Good morning, Queen" said her mom. "I am making French toast for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Safety Queen. "In fact, I like having French toast for breakfast"

"Can you call your siblings, Queen?" Her mom asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Safety Queen. "You two, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Queen" said her sister.

"Okay, you two" said Safety Queen.

Her siblings came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having her breakfast?" Her brother asked.

"We are having French toast for breakfast" said Safety Queen.

"I like having French toast" said her sister.

"Same here" said her brother.

"Let's eat now" said Safety Queen.

After breakfast, Safety Queen and her siblings are ready to leave.

"Where are we going, Queen?" Her sister asked.

"We are going to visit our cousin" said Safety Queen.

At their cousin's house, Safety Queen and her siblings went inside.

"We are here" said Safety Queen.

"Hi, you three" said their cousin.

"Nice to see you here" said Safety Queen.

"Thanks, you three" said their cousin.

"Anytime" said Safety Queen.

"How are you doing today?" Her sister asked.

"I am doing good" said their cousin.

"That is good" said Safety Queen. "We are doing good as well"

"Our mom brought us here" said her brother.

"Hi" said her mom.

"Nice to meet you" said their cousin.

"Thanks" said her mom.

"Be nice with our cousin" said Safety Queen.

"We sure will, Queen" said her sister.

"I like visiting our cousin" said her brother.

"Me too" said her sister. "Our cousin is nice"

Safety Queen and her siblings have finally visiting their cousin. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	44. Small Tornado

Safety Queen and her siblings are now back home from their cousin's house. They will be having a small tornado as a matter of fact. They never had a tornado warning of course. They will be going to the basement by the way. They will not exit the basement until the tornado ends. Let's hope that Safety Queen and her siblings will be staying in the basement during the small tornado.

"We are back home, sis" said her sister.

"We sure are" said Safety Queen. "In fact, we had a great day at our cousin's house"

"She was nice, Queen" said her brother.

"I know, you two" said Safety Queen.

"Can we watch TV?" Her sister asked.

"Sure, we can" said Safety Queen.

She turned on the TV and saw a weather alert.

"This is a weather alert" said the meteorologist.

"What is going on, Queen?" Her sister asked.

"Let's listen what he says, you two" said Safety Queen.

"There will be a small tornado warning tonight" said the meteorologist. "We will have an update as it becomes available"

Safety Queen turns off the TV.

"You hear what he says, you two" said Safety Queen.

"Are we going to the basement?" Her sister asked.

"Yes, we are" said Safety Queen.

Later, Safety Queen and her siblings went downstairs to the basement.

"How long are we staying here?" Her brother asked.

"Until the small tornado ends" said Safety Queen.

"Can we do some activities, sis?" Her sister asked.

"Sure, we can" said Safety Queen. "I have the coloring books with me"

She gave the coloring books to her siblings and they began coloring it.

"Coloring is a good idea, sis" said her sister.

After coloring, Safety Queen is getting tired.

"I am getting sleepy, you two" said Safety Queen.

"I have the pillow and a blanket, sis" said her sister.

She gave the pillow and a blanket to Safety Queen.

"Thanks" said Safety Queen.

"Anytime, sis" said her sister.

"Good night, you two" said Safety Queen.

"Good night, sis" said her brother.

Safety Queen is now fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	45. Small Tornado Aftermath

Safety Queen and her siblings are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to look at the damage from the tornado as a matter of fact. It was a bad storm of course. Let's hope that Safety Queen and her siblings will look at the damage from the small tornado.

"Morning, mom" said Safety Queen.

"Good morning, Queen" said her mom. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Safety Queen. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out your siblings?" Her mom asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Safety Queen. "You two, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Queen" said her sister.

"Okay, you two" said Safety Queen.

Her siblings came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Her brother asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Safety Queen.

"I like having pancakes" said her sister.

"Same here" said her brother.

"Let's eat now" said Safety Queen.

After breakfast, Safety Queen and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"We are about to go look at the damage, mom" said Safety Queen.

"Be careful now" said her mom.

Safety Queen and her siblings are walking around to look at the damage.

"I see something, Queen" said her sister.

"That is an old library, sis" said Safety Queen.

"It looks damaged, Queen" said her brother.

"I know" said Safety Queen. "The interior is destroyed"

"I see some wires as well" said her sister.

"Me too" said Safety Queen. "Good thing that nobody is in there"

"The books are not here, Queen" said her brother.

"They don't have any here" said Safety Queen.

"This place looks empty" said her sister.

"No one was using it" said Safety Queen.

"Can we keep looking, Queen?" Her brother asked.

"Sure, we can" said Safety Queen. "We better get out of this place"

Safety Queen and her friends went to look at some other place that was destroyed by the tornado. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	46. Zoo

Safety Queen and her siblings are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the zoo as a matter of fact. They have never gone there of course. Let's hope that Safety Queen and her siblings will be having a great day at the zoo.

"Morning, mom" said Safety Queen.

"Good morning, Queen" said her mom. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Safety Queen. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out your siblings, Queen?" Her mom asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Safety Queen. "Breakfast is ready, you two"

"We'll be right there, Queen" said her sister.

"Okay, you two" said Safety Queen.

Her siblings came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Her brother asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Safety Queen.

"I like having pancakes" said her sister.

"Same here" said her brother.

"Let's eat now" said Safety Queen.

After breakfast, Safety Queen and her siblings are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Queen?" Her sister asked.

"We are going to the zoo" said Safety Queen.

At the zoo, Safety Queen and her siblings are walking around.

"That is a great choice, sis" said her sister. "We have never gone to the zoo before"

"This is the first time that we have gone to the zoo" said Safety Queen. "Let's go find some animals"

Safety Queen and her siblings went to look around until they found one.

"I found something, you two" said Safety Queen.

"Are those penguins?" Her sister asked.

"They sure are" said Safety Queen.

"Where do they come from?" Her brother asked.

"They come from Antarctica" said Safety Queen.

"That is nice that the penguins come from there" said her sister.

"They also don't like the heat" said Safety Queen. "The penguins like to stay cool"

Safety Queen and her siblings are having a great day at the zoo. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	47. Learning About Global Cooling

Safety Queen and her siblings are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to learn about global cooling as a matter of fact. They have never learned about that of course. Let's hope that Safety Queen and her siblings will be learning about global cooling.

"Morning, mom" said Safety Queen.

"Good morning, Queen" said her mom. "I am making waffles for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Safety Queen. "In fact, I like having waffles for breakfast"

"Can you call out your siblings, Queen?" Her mom asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Safety Queen. "You two, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Queen" said her sister.

"Okay, you two" said Safety Queen.

Her siblings came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Her brother asked.

"We are having waffles for breakfast" said Safety Queen.

"I like having waffles" said her sister.

"Same here" said her brother.

"Let's eat now" said Safety Queen.

After breakfast, Safety Queen and her friends saw the science channel on TV.

"What is on, Queen?" Her sister asked.

"Let's see, sis" said Safety Queen.

"Next on the science channel, a story about global cooling" said the announcer.

"That sounds like a good idea" said her sister.

Safety Queen and her siblings are now watching a story about global cooling.

"What is this about, sis?" Her brother asked.

"Let's listen what the narrator will say, you two" said Safety Queen.

"Global cooling was a conjecture during the 1970s of imminent cooling of the Earth's surface and atmosphere culminating in a period of extensive glaciation" said the narrator.

"Now I remember what global cooling is" said her sister.

"Me too" said her brother.

"We are now learning about global cooling, you two" said Safety Queen.

"Can we continue watching the program?" Her sister asked.

"Sure, we can" said Safety Queen. "Let's watch"

Safety Queen and her siblings are continuing the global cooling documentary. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	48. Global Cooling is Happening

Safety Queen and her siblings are still watching the global cooling documentary. They are learning about it from that program as a matter of fact. They knew what global cooling is of course. They will know what global cooling is happening by the way. The weather will be cold, and the temperature will go down. Let's hope that Safety Queen and her friends will hear that global cooling is happening.

"The documentary is good so far, sis" said her brother.

"It sure is, brother" said Safety Queen. "In fact, we have learned about global cooling"

"I wonder what happens next" said her sister.

"Let's keep watching and see" said Safety Queen.

"All the indicators show that global warming is still happening" said the narrator. "No climate model has predicted a cooling of the Earth – quite the contrary"

"Global cooling is still happening, you two" said Safety Queen.

"I heard that now, sis" said her brother.

"Same here" said her sister.

"When looking for evidence of global warming, there are many different indicators that we should look for" said the narrator. "Whilst it's natural to start with air temperatures, a more thorough examination should be as inclusive as possible; snow cover, ice melt, air temperatures over land and sea, even the sea temperatures themselves"

"This is good" said her brother. "I wonder what happens"

"To say we're currently experiencing global cooling overlooks one simple physical reality - the land and atmosphere are only one small fraction of the Earth's climate" said the narrator. "For a while now, the scientific community has known that global warming is caused by humanmade emissions in the form of greenhouse gases and global cooling by air pollution in the form of aerosols"

"It looks like that we are learning more about the global cooling" said her sister.

"This a good documentary so far, sis" said Safety Queen.

"I know, Queen" said her sister. "We know that global cooling is happening"

"We can keep watching the documentary" said Safety Queen.

"Good idea, sis" said her brother.

Safety Queen and her siblings are continuing watching the global cooling documentary. "See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


End file.
